Eevee/Charlotte the Jigglypuff's version
An otherwise weak Pokémon somehow finds a way to be incredibly annoying to both fight and play as. Its moves are strictly based on attacks from the ''Pokémon games, a lot of which are Tackle-like moves that make it fly all over the battlefield, or could even do recoil damage. Most of its Normal attacks function more like Specials, which somewhat makes up for its shortage of actual ones. '' ) |Image = File:CharlotteEeveePort.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = |Downloadlink = Lily's M.U.G.E.N Cellar |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Eevee is a six-button character with only slightly lower Life than most characters, and a rather unique playstyle. Its moves do not revolve around comboing, but rather crippling and tricking the opponent in several different ways. It comes armed with a few projectile moves, a Dig attack that can hit opponents from below, and a counter. They aren't as useful as they sound, sadly. Its Swift–quite ironically–has a long startup, and its Dig and Covet can be guarded, which makes it hard to fool even A.I.-controlled fighters with them. Eevee was not necessarily built for close combat, with its already slow attacks also having a low damage output. It is geared more towards quick movement, and dealing with the opponent from a distance. Attacks such as Tackle and Take Down give it a brief boost in movement, allowing it to easily jump from one end of the stage to the next. Its slipperiness is aided by its short height, that makes it so taller characters have very few options to use against it. More to the point, it has infinite priority on many of its Normals, which makes approaching Eevee a tad more difficult. Should its moves miss, on the other hand, the opponent could very well take advantage of Eevee's endlag, of which each of its attacks have a fair share of. The strongest attack it wields is its Sand Attack, which activates the Sand Trap. This whirlwind of sand constantly buffets any opponent unfortunate enough to walk into it. While it doesn't deal much damage to them, it gives Eevee a good opening to land further attacks. The Sand Trap lingers for about 30 seconds. This can be considered an unfair advantage on Eevee's part, as even when the trap wears off, Eevee can respawn it immediately by using Sand Attack again. Eevee has no custom A.I., therefore it uses the engine's default. An A.I.-controlled Eevee shouldn't be too tough to handle, as long as players steer clear of the Sand Trap and avoid its counter attack. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | | }} / | The projectile is a randomly selected berry. The strength of the attack depends on the berry| }} 'Hypers' / | Uses 1000 Power Deals 60 damage to self if it hits| }} / | Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters made by Charlotte the Jigglypuff Category:Characters made in 2015 }}